


No One Doesn't Like Bubbles

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus drags Alec to Lush</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Doesn't Like Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculous little thing is based on a tumblr prompt I got, hope you enjoy!

Alec half-wishes he never asked Magnus where all this stuff came from. He just couldn’t help himself; after seeing all kinds of glittery and nice-smelling balls ( _”bath bombs, Alexander”_ ) all over Magnus’s bathroom for the past few months, as well as chunks of stuff that looked like soap but apparently only made _a shit ton_ of bubbles, curiosity got the best of him. Magnus admitted to ‘maybe borrowing’ them from somewhere, which Alec knows is just code for essentially stealing through magic, and he insisted that seeing as how Magnus had so many, perhaps he could actually purchase at least some of them.

It’s not like he can’t afford it, and it just seems mean to take when he can just acquire them more fairly. Magnus, it seems, has a weakness for Alec going all just and fair, and in return for his generosity, he insisted on bringing Alec along to this magical place where all these little treats come from. Which is how they end up in a mundane shop that Alec never would have looked at twice if Magnus hadn’t dragged him in here.

“Who even needs all this stuff?” he mutters, picking up a ball the size of an apple, rippled blue with little specks of shimmer.

“Apparently, I do,” Magnus points out, and Alec raises his eyebrows at him.

“ _Need_ is a strong word for this, Magnus,” he says. Magnus cocks his head.

“It’s all relative,” he says. “You wind down by beating up a punching bag, I enjoy soaking in multi-colored water with a glass of whiskey.”

Alec huffs a laugh, and he swears he can feel a slight blush creep up his neck at the way Magnus fondly smiles at the sound. He looks down at the ball – bath bomb – in his hand, turns it over before putting it back in its basket.

“Sounds like too much effort, to me,” he says, browsing the selection as his boyfriend grabs the blue bath bomb and puts it in his own basket, which is already littered with similar items.

“Don’t tell me you hate baths, Alexander,” Magnus says, and Alec shrugs.

“Like I said,” he says, “too much effort. I’m more of a shower-guy.” Magnus pulls back, just looks at him, and Alec frowns. “What?”

Magnus deliberates for a second.

“We need to rectify this,” he says, all business. He gestures vaguely at the several different products in front of them. “Pick something. My treat.”

Alec raises an eyebrow in a flat expression.

“How generous of you,” he says dryly, but Magnus just smiles, and Alec sighs. Magnus grabs a chunk of something and hands it to Alec; it’s dark pink and white, in a swirl-pattern. It smells pretty nice, and Alec looks up at Magnus.

“That one makes bubbles,” Magnus says, pointing at it.

“I know,” Alec says, remembers seeing something like this at Magnus’s place. “I don’t like bubbles.”

“No one doesn’t like bubbles.”

“You’re not giving up on this, are you?”

“I most certainly am not.”

They just stare at each other for a few seconds, as though fighting some unspoken battle of wills, and Alec finally exhales in defeat.

“Fine,” he says, handing Magnus the thing ( _bubble bar,_ apparently), thinking back to how his past self _never_ could have seen this coming – picking out bath accessories with his warlock boyfriend, like it’s not one of the weirdest things he’s ever done.

“Perfect,” Magnus says, a bit too smug and pleased about this for Alec’s taste, and puts the bubble bar in his basket.

Alec still has his doubts, but later that night when they try it out together in Magnus’s very comfortable bathtub, he will admit that the whole concept might have its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
